Orphne (Kalma Clan)
Orphne ("ORFF-nee") is an Arcane Imperial dragon who was found in the Woodland Path as a hatchling by Malus, Amadeus, and Xander. She is the expert on medicine, and is the dragon who developed a permanent cure for the plague. She has become a mate for Amadeus, and mother of Percival and Brahm. Appearance Orphne's colors and genes are Blue Iridescent/Orange Shimmer/Lemon Gembond. She wears the Ember Sylvan Dress, Twist, Lattice, and Headpiece. About Plague Arc Orphne was the Imperial hatchling that was lost in the Woodland Path when she was found by Malus, Amadeus, and Xander. They brought her back to the clan, not knowing what kind of dragon she was. She matured while the clan was out pleading with the Plaguebringer. She explained to Qubine that she was abandoned by her parents. Orphne decided to start exploring medicine when she witnessed Azalea's suffering from the plague, and the clan tending to her. She decided to start with the Serthis poisons, but needed the trained dragons to gather them for her. Orphne also put her medical skills to use when the Plaguebringer revived the dead dragons to fight the living. She used the Serthis poisons to treat the bite wounds on Kladeos, Ariana, and Sterling. Some time later, Orphne bred with Amadeus, giving birth to two Tundras named Percival and Brahm. Once they matured, Orphne began her Passage with them. When they got to the Woodland Path, Orphne recalled being left there as a hatchling. A Crimson Guardian dragon named Decilla joined the clan, secretly ordered by the Plaguebringer to spread the plague and spread even more death upon the clan. Because Orphne was the biggest threat to this claws, Decilla schemed on how to eliminate her. Decilla contaminated the clan's water source. When Percival and Brahm discovered the microorganisms in the water, Orphne used them to start making medicine for it. Orphne went with Decilla to the Scorched Forest to care for a sick hatchling, only to be ambushed and captured by the Centaurs. She was later rescued by Percival and Brahm as the clan fought the Centaurs outside their fort. Once she recovered from the ordeal, Orphne resumed her work on medicine. She examined the Nesting Grounds. Using a twig, and her sons' magical talents, she discovered that the plague was actually a magical one, infecting the Gladekeeper herself. With that, they began to develop a cauldron of medicine large enough for the deity. The leftover medicine was distributed to the sick dragons, and the plague was permanently cured. Fae of Light Arc Now that the plague was cured, Orphne had a lot more free time on her talons. Her medical skills came in handy once more when the Serthis clan attacked the lair and poisoned Amadeus. Orphne used the poisons to develop the antidote. When Erebus attacked the lair, Orphne fled with Percival and Brahm. She watched proudly as her sons hatched their very own Bogsneak egg that they had brewed in their cauldron. (To be updated as the story continues...) Relationships WIP Trivia * Orphne's hatchday is October 13, 2014. * She is the only dragon to enter the Nuzlocke Challenge fully gened. * Orphne was a gift from FR user Kaial. Category:Healer Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Imperial